


兄台请留步

by Melady



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 一个充满了乡土气息的AU
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	兄台请留步

**Author's Note:**

> ！！！黑历史预警。我都忘了我还写过这么沙雕的东西哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。被雷到不怪我，我警告过你们了XD

对于苏坡奶球村的姑娘们来说，今天是个悲伤的日子。什么？你问为啥？废话，当然是因为今天全村最帅的小伙儿贾啪嗒就要离开村子去历练了。

“啪嗒，你这次离开，还回来么？”村里最漂亮的姑娘眉目哀伤的看着他问道。

贾啪嗒用手忧伤的扒拉了两下他那长长的秀发，接着说道：“此次离开，我贾啪嗒不知何日能归，望各位乡亲父老多多保重，照顾好自己。”说完，他一甩他那两个长长的鬓角，表情沉痛的离开了村子，留下背后一群花枝招展的大姑娘眼含泪水的看着他。

不知道走了多久，贾啪嗒看见前面不远处有一个神棍模样的人在道边摆了个摊。贾啪嗒见此不禁暗自皱眉，从小接受了良好教育的他平日里最烦的就是这些劳什子的神棍玩意儿，整日里装神弄鬼不说，偏偏还爱糊弄老人妇孺。贾啪嗒不知对这些人有多反感，于是他心下略一思索，便决定眼不见心不烦，绕开这个神棍走另一条比较远的路。

谁知他还没走两步，就听得那人对他喊了一声：“兄台，请留步！”

贾啪嗒无奈之下，停下了脚步。他向那神棍的方向看去，却一下子愣在了那里——乡亲父老们，这个神棍为何生的恁般标致！

简三儿本来是出于好意才叫住了前面那个来也匆匆、去也匆匆的大个子，谁知那原本避他如蛇蝎一般的大个子转过来之后却仿佛傻了一般愣在了原地。

坏了，莫不是我叫住了一个傻子？简三儿有些担心的想道，若是我被这个傻子缠住了……唉，这可如何是好。

简三儿如此想着，一时之间却也想不出什么好的办法。无奈之下，他只能对着那个大个子露出一个友善的笑容，心里期盼着他不要找上门来才好。

贾啪嗒看着对面那个长相标致的神棍对他露出一个友善的笑容，很不争气的红了脸。“就连苏坡奶球村里最漂亮的姑娘洁西卡也没他好看！”他晕晕乎乎的想着，接着走上前，紧张的抚弄了下自己那两个长长的鬓角，这才对面前那神棍说道：“你、你好，我叫贾、贾啪嗒……”他说完就对面前那个神棍伸出了他蒲扇一般大的手掌，脸上还露出了个蠢兮兮的笑容。

这，好像不是个傻子？简三儿在心中嘀咕了一下，不过怎么感觉他是个结巴？

想归想，简三儿觉得既然是他叫住的人家，那怎么着面子功夫也得做足，于是他伸出手握住了贾啪嗒的（这大个子的手真大，他想到），露出一个微笑：“你好，叫我简三儿就好。”

能够近距离接触简三儿实在是令贾啪嗒有些不知所措，他紧紧的握住了简三儿的手忘记了松开：“这个名字真好听。”

这时的贾啪嗒完全没有意识到，继被人认为是傻子后，他又被认成了结巴。

简三儿闻言不禁翻了个白眼，他淡淡的说道：“哦没什么，就是我随便起的一个艺名儿而已，算不上多好听。”说着，他手下微微一用力——啧，没挣开。

简三儿抬头看了贾啪嗒一眼，晃了晃自己被握住的手，贾啪嗒这才如梦初醒一般松开了手。他红着脸，结结巴巴的道歉。

简三儿莫名觉得眼前这个大个子红脸的样子有些可爱。于是他放缓了语气说道：“你不能从那条道走。因前几天下了大雨，那山边正要发山洪。别说你过不过的去，没准儿一个不小心命都交代在那了。”

“其实我是出来历练的。”贾啪嗒一句没头没脑的话令简三儿一时间有些发愣。

“我可以跟你一起吗？”

简三儿看了看他紧张的不行的表情，突然觉得有趣极了。

“好啊。”他答应下来。

从那以后人们发现，闻名江湖的“神算”简三儿身边多了一个拿东西的大个子，那大个子留着一对长长的鬓角，整日整日的跟在简三儿后面，看起来一副高大吓人的样子，可一笑起来真是可爱的不得了。

后来，神算简三儿突然一声不响的消失了，他身边的大个子也不知道去了哪里。一时间江湖上谣言四起，各种言论口耳相传，可没多久，这个谣言便又被人们遗忘在新的谣言里。

不过，外出历练多年的贾啪嗒倒是在最后回到了苏坡奶球村，还带回来了个叫简克斯的媳妇儿，比全村最好看的姑娘都俊上许多。


End file.
